


If you die, we'll kill you (Draft)

by ButtLordLunaPower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A draft never to be finished., Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Draft, this is a draft that was for a fic I posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: (This is the original official unfinished draft for my series 'If you die, we'll kill you' chapter series. I am posting this because It's been over a month since I updated and this is a nice new piece of content waiting to be exploited,)Alfred wakes up to breakfast and a quick day. Maybe it's even misleading somehow.





	If you die, we'll kill you (Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is sorta where I started. It's an unfinished draft that I didn't like but I saved it for the hell of it.  
> It's unfinished but hey... whats the issue...
> 
> It's not here. But I had planned for francis and arthur to be divorced. But the divorced couple with benefits if you know what I mean.

_November 5 th, 20XX_

 

“Alfred, breakfast!”

“Yeah, hold on!”

The voice got closer as his feet stumbles down the steps. “Sorry, I woke up late.” He made his way into the kitchen, setting down some textbooks and a half empty book bag.  
“Well, you should’ve went to be earlier.” He stirred his tea a bit more along with adding some sugar, he was still in his robe and pajamas, seemingly comfortable.  
“I know, but I needed to finish this math homework-“ He throws his textbooks in his Captain America themed bag, “-I realized that I had done the equation wrong from in the textbook, and so I had to bring it home and redo it all as well as the check section of it.”

“Why didn’t you start earlier?”

“I did, when Papa dropped us off at home I went upstairs, and redid it-“

Arthur hummed as he sipped his tea, “Papa has the next day or two off hopefully, he should be home later tonight or in the early morning,” He smiles, Arthur really misses his husband. “We’ll go to the park for a picnic maybe.”

“Wait, just the both of you? Or all of us, cause I can’t.”

The brit turned towards his son, shocked and utterly upset. “What? Why not!” It was a near scold, Alfred hasn’t seen his father in days other than small talk and Francis picking them up from school when he could this past month and a half. “He’ll be upset Alfred, you haven’t really talked to him since nearly last month!”

Alfred laughs as he swung his bag onto his back, “I have stuff to do for school, we have a test for science and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

He ignores this.

Simpering, Arthur set down his empty teacup, and began walking up towards the stairs to the master bedroom.

Mornings were always like this. Fast paced and quick thinking usually, high-strung, even bright and happy. Obviously today was all the same. Both his sons would go to school, Arthur would go to work as a finance manager. He usually didn’t try to start work until around after the kids went to school, he’d drop them off and leave for work, but he enjoyed life. Books, children, and their eldest son, Alfred practically glowing in school. Arthur was more than proud of him, especially since his elementary days. But that wasn’t a topic of interest right now.

Francis though, was a paramedic. He worked crazy hours, sometimes nights, other months days. They could be days at a time. The Frenchman never really seemed too happy with the hours, but at the same time he loved his job, and when he finally came home, it was always an extra special welcome. He wouldn’t dream of giving that up. Arthur never really liked the cops, but he never said he disliked a guy in some kind of uniform.

He closed the dresser drawer as he pulled out a silk blue tie. His favorite honestly, Francis got it for him several years ago. He buttoned up his white ironed dress shirt, and threw on his jacket, he looked normal, he felt normal, and looked normal.

“Daddy!” A small voice yelled from the hallway rushing into the bedroom. Irritated, having told Matthew a thousand times, “What the hell did I say about running in the house?” He scoffed at his own words, realizing that Matthew was young and shy, so seeing this behavior so suddenly was completely odd.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He apologized, but with his small school bag full of just crayons and coloring books and stuffed food for his stuffed bear that he tried to ‘share with the other stuffed animals at school!’ It was cute an amusing, grateful that their little Matthew wasn’t hurting anyone. “I heard papa was coming home tonight!?” He practically squealed with delight.

Sandy slightly tangled blond hair laughed as he picked Matthew up, “Yes, but not until tonight or early morning.” He reminded.

“Can I stay up with you and wait for him?”

Arthur expectantly gave a dramatic sigh, “I don’t know,” He swung him around a little bit. “Only if you promise to wake up without any issues tomorrow,”

He frantically wiggled his way out of his father’s grip and raced through the hallways once again, he didn’t acknowledge it...

 

_~E N D  O F  D R A F T~_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram @despaciti.talia


End file.
